


A Typical Christmas Drive

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Casey, Izzie, and Evan drive home to Casey's family for Christmas. One drives, the other sleeps, the third listens to Christmas music on a loop.
Relationships: Casey/Evan/Izzie
Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083305
Kudos: 1





	A Typical Christmas Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Christmas series for various fandoms.
> 
> Note: Prompt from Tumblr by quick-otp-prompts (Imagine your Ot3 - "Your ot3 is in traffic, Who's driving, who takes a nap, and who is singing those stupid songs that continue over and over again?")

Santa Baby, I want a yacht,..." Izzie sang out loud. 

Casey tried giving her the look, the one that would tell her to shut up, but it wasn't working. 

"Can you at least change the CD?" Casey asks and looks at the road sign. She sighs, realizing they're still an hour away from home. 

"It hasn't finished yet." Izzie answers and continues singing. 

Casey looks to the back noticing Evan sleeping. 

"I'm sure it's bothering Evan, he's trying to sleep. Look." Casey says. 

Izzie looks behind her. 

"He's snoring, I don't think he cares." Izzie. 

Casey would fold her arms together but she's driving. 

"I don't think I can deal with any more Santa Tell Me's, Drummer Boys and Holy Nights. Could we have a bit of silence?" Casey asks. 

"Silence? Are you kidding? This is the only time I'll get to listen to Christmas music before we get to your place. There won't be much music with some around." Izzie says gently. 

"Okay, fine." Casey says as she remembers all the times she wished she could listen to loud music back home but couldn't because of her brother. 

"You know, the two of you are quite adorable when you squabble." Evan says from the back. 

" I do NOT squabble." Casey says. 

"Yes, you do." Izzie laughs. 

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Casey asks him. 

"Oh, I was. But my dreams were being interrupted by songs of mistletoe." He says and Casey gives Izzie a look of 'I told you so'. 

"Fine, I'll turn it down...But speaking of mistletoe..." Izzie gives the two of them a sly look.


End file.
